Maybe
by proudly4you
Summary: Just a one shot, Puck&Quinn, in a Dexter scene. Just something that popped into my mind. Enjoy!


**Dexter and Glee crossover. One shot.**

**So...I was watching Dexter the other day and saw this little scene and it just screamed Puck & Quinn to me! **

**Only a one shot, maybe more...but not till I've made some more progress on my fics.**

**Enjoy-Favourite-Follow-Review.**

* * *

"Mommy, are we going to see daddy?" Cody asks me from the backseat of the car.  
"Are we going to jail, mommy?"  
"Yes Beth, but only to see daddy, okay?" I can't believe that Puck got put back in jail. It's a good thing for me though, I mean he was really abusive. I just feel so bad that one day I'm going to have to explain to Beth and Cody what really happened. I'm so lucky that Finn has been here by my side though. We had a fight the other day when we found Cody but I don't think it will last too long. I hope not, I want to see him soon. I miss him.

We arrive at the prison and I walk to the front reception area to be scanned and searched.  
"What's going on, mommy?" Beth asks.  
"The man, is just going to check that you don't have any bad things, baby."  
"Quinn Fabray?" A tall man wearing a police uniform looks at me, "are you Quinn Fabray?"  
"Yes, sorry." I reply.  
"Step this way, Ma'am." He says, gesturing towards the security scanner.  
I step through and don't hear anything from the machine, I let out a small sigh. I knew I wasn't holding anything on my person that would set it off, but I still feel uneasy about going through scanners.  
Both of the kids make it through without a sound from the machine, too.

We're inside a small office like room, there are two benches and behind the metal door, is my ex husband.  
"Sit down, Cody." I say to my little boy who's looking kind of scared and unaware of what's really going on.  
"Mommy, where are you going?" He asks.  
"I'm going to go and speak to daddy, okay? Beth is right here if you need anything. Aren't you, Beth?"  
"Yeah. It's okay. We'll get to see daddy in a minute, Cody." She reassures him.  
"Alright, I'll be back in a second." I say before turning and waking through the door to Puck.

"Ah, you gotta be kidding me," Puck says before turning away and slumping in his chair. They obviously didn't tell him who his visitor was.  
I take a seat, right across from him. "How are you?" I ask.  
He exhales before replying, "How the hell do I look?" Typical Puck. "I can barely remember how I got here,"  
I decide to cut to the chase, "There's something we need to discuss."  
"If you came here for an apology, you're wasting a tank of gas." He stands up, and goes to leave.  
"Sit. I'm not finished." I say to him, firmly.  
"Fuck you." He's standing at the door, ready to walk out on me.  
"Beth and Cody are in the other room." I say, bringing his attention back to me.  
He turns back to face me and walks towards the table, "Jesus! You brought them here?!" He asked me.  
"I know this will be difficult, but I need you to explain to them why you're in this place."  
"I have no fucking idea why I'm in this place," he said. Yeah, as if.  
I start to stand, to take my kids home, away from this monster.  
"Fine, you wanna be in denial...go ahead. You will never see your kids again." As I move to the door he starts to beg.  
"Wait, wait, wait. Quinn, wait. Wait, wait!" I turn to face him and he begins to sulk. "I fought so hard to win those kids back. Especially, Beth. If they see me here, like this...I'm going to lose them forever."  
"Puck, the one good thing that came out of our marriage are those kids. And I know you love them. But if you want to have any kind of real relationship with them, it has to be with the father they have, not the father they wish they had. You cheated on me, you broke my heart, you broke my bones. And I took it, so these kids wouldn't have to. But I am giving you the chance to make it all right, not for me. For them."  
"I-I-don't know how-" he started to mumble incoherently, "I wouldn't know what to say."  
"Tell them you're paying for your mistakes." I pause, "it's a valuable lesson, it's one you never got."  
"So, what's it gonna be?"  
He nods, agreeing to talk to Beth and Cody.  
"Okay," I say before opening the door to let my children in.

"Daddy!" Beth exclaims, followed by Cody. They both run past the table to where Puck is seated and jump on him.  
"Hey!" He laughs, hugging his children. He has a smile glued to his face while he's looking at me, the same one he had the day he named Beth. I'd remember that smile anywhere. Maybe, beneath all this drug abuse is the man I married. Maybe.


End file.
